Reverent Imps
Reverent Imps These tiny sized blue imps were “washed clean” by a deific benefactor and purged of their sins. It was planned as a liberating strike against the darkness by a good deity and his/her church. Imps, being the weakest of demons, were able to be freed more easily than others and only a few hundred thousand were able to be saved in this fashion. The ritual that freed them also removed a large number of the hellish boons they were granted by their natural connection to the dark powers. Now they are frail, small, creatures, facing a big world they know nothing about. Their free will now restored, these so called “reverent imps” explore the world as a child might; bombarded with new sensations. There is little cohesion amongst them and no great city of imps to speak of. A few roosting dens and imp sanctuaries have sprung up in large cities in the ruins of old buildings where hundreds of them cohabitate. They are hard workers who keep their heads down and don’t ask questions, a personality trait that lingers from their days of servitude. Physical Appearance Physically, reverent imps differ little from their hellish cousins. They typically are light blue or pearl white-skinned, winged humanoids with bulbous features. They stand a mere 2 feet tall, have a 3-foot wingspan, and weigh 10 pounds. Personality Imps psychologically need a leader (or “master”) and they will fall into line for anyone who shows a glimmer of leadership. They will work for free or for trivial pay if they get to follow a charismatic individual. Many imps have invited themselves along on voyages, adventures, and even military endeavors because they got caught up in the energy of the moment and just kind of went along with it. They are annoyingly clingy and take any positive encouragement or pity as an excuse to attach themselves to others. Many have gone to extreme lengths to get rid of particularly obsessive imps. Society Two major factions exist. One wishes to return to their old ways, regain their old powers, even if that means they will have to return to their old masters. The other wish to co-exist with the other races and do battle against the fell forces in any way they can (typically acting as scouts or harriers). Sidebar: GMing for Reverent Imps A GM should be aware that a number of challenges can arise when running a game with a reverent imp in it. They have the ability to fly and can thus reach objectives in a way that other creatures cannot. They are also creatures of a tiny size category and this grants them a large (+4) bonus on Stealth checks. Tiny creatures have a 0 foot reach. This means they can't reach into adjacent squares and must enter an opponent's square to attack in melee. Doing so provokes an attack of opportunity from their opponent. Additionally, since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Reverent imps are nimble as a sprite, fast-talkers thanks to their devilish ancestors, but frail and weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom. * Size (8): Reverent imps are tiny creatures and thus gain a +2 size bonus to Dexterity and a –2 size penalty to Strength. Tiny races gain a +2 size bonus to their AC, a +2 size bonus on attack rolls, a –2 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +8 size bonus on Stealth checks. Tiny characters take up a space of 2-1/2 feet by 2-1/2 feet, so up to four of these characters can fit into a single square. Tiny races typically have a natural reach of 0 feet, meaning they can't reach into adjacent squares. They must enter an opponent's square to attack it in melee. This provokes an attack of opportunity from the opponent. Since they have no natural reach, they do not threaten the squares around them. Other creatures can move through those squares without provoking attacks of opportunity. Tiny creatures typically cannot flank an enemy. ** *Adjusted Ability Score: When you factor in the adjustments due to size a reverent imp has the following ability scores: +4 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, -2 Strength, -2 Wisdom * Type (0): Reverent imps are native outsiders. * Base Speed (4): Reverent imps have a base speed of 20 feet and a have a fly speed of 20 feet with average maneuverability * Languages (1): Reverent imps begin play speaking Common. Reverent imps with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret ones). * Sycophant (1): Imps are inherent people-pleasers and are easily drawn to a powerful leader. An imp selects one creature with 14 or more Charisma as their “leader”. A leader can be changed once per day and requires a 10 minute interview with said creature. They do not have to accept you- you just need to accept them. A reverent imp grants a +4 bonus on attack roll or to AC when he uses aid another checks in combat on his leader (rather than the standard +2). * Clatter (-2): Despite being tiny, reverent imps are not the most stealthy creatures on the planet. Their gangly form, now devoid of any sort of infernal power, is not suited to the work. Add to that their naturally tendency to talk, grunt, or swear, at the slightest provocation and they gain a -4 penalty to Stealth checks. ** Note on Stealth: Between their tiny size and clatter racial trait they have only a +4 bonus to Stealth. Racial Points: 10 ' ' =Alternate Racial Traits= * Dark Roots (1): Reverent imps with the arcane or infernal bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. This trait does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. ** This replaces the Sycophant racial trait. Design Note: -10 ft move speed (-1), fly (4). +2 maneuverability categories (+2?), -1 to fly speed Category:Races Category:Alt Path Divine